The YouTuber Life
by HeroezLuver
Summary: The Titans create a YouTube channel! Check out their plans and other cool fun things or events they do on their YouTube channel! :) Please leave suggestions and compliments in comments! Thanks guys!
1. Chapter 1: A YouTube Channel

The Youtuber Life

Chapter 1: A YouTube Channel

By,

HeroezLuver

* * *

Dear Reader,

I'm deciding to make another long story. I hope to finish this by the end of summer. The reason why I want to make another long story is that I'm usually bored this summer, so yeah. Let's get this story started!

* * *

Beast Boy was typing on his computer screen when… Cyborg came in.

"BB, what are you doing?" asked Cyborg.

"I am editing my YouTube video," replied Beast Boy still typing on his keyboard.

"My best bro is using YouTube and not including me in it?"

"Um…"

"What is your YouTube channel named?"

"I forgot."

"How could you forget?"

"I just started! This was my 3rd video!"

"What are you guys doing?" asked Robin as he came into Beast Boy's room.

"BB is editing his YouTube video," answered Cyborg.

"What are you doing in my room?" asked Beast Boy while glaring at Robin.

"It's Room Check Day, remember?" reminded Robin.

"Oh, I forgot. Sorry Rob."

"No problem, but you really need to clean your room," said Robin while looking at the dirty clothes on the floor, moldy food on his desk, and slimy stuff on the walls.

"I'm sorry."

"BB even forgot his channel name though!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"I will look it up on the top right side on the screen, okay?"

"You name is ABC Kids Fun Learning?"

"Um… I could explain."

"Why did you name your channel that?" asked Cyborg. "Us Titans are going to make a YouTube channel way better than this one!"

"Yeah!" shouted Robin.

"I have an idea," said Beast Boy happily, but then started looking gloomy. "Oh, I just lost it."

"I think I have an idea," said Robin. "One of the Titans gets one day of the week to do something fun according to the topic we choose for the week, and then we save one day for us together and one day for us doing a comedy video."

"Great idea!" exclaimed Cyborg. "What should we name our channel?"

"I think we should include the girls too," said Robin.

"Yeah, they might feel left out," agreed Beast Boy.

"Okay, RAVEN, STAR, COME OVER HERE!" shouted Cyborg from the top of his lungs.

"Not so loud Cy," complained Beast Boy covering his ears.

"Fine, I won't."

"Did somebody call us?" asked Raven walking into the room.

"Yeah, we did," answered Beast Boy.

"We were the concerned!" said Starfire.

"Why did you guys call us?" asked Raven.

"We're creating a YouTube channel," answered Cyborg. The guys had to explain the whole YouTube channel plans to the girls. "What should we name our YouTube channel?"

"The Toddler Titans?" suggested Beast Boy.

"There is NO WAY I'm naming our channel the Toddler Titans!" shouted Cyborg.

"Fine, we won't name it the Toddler Titans then!"

"Maybe the Good Titans?" suggested Starfire.

"Too boring."

"The Awesome Titans?"

"Too unoriginal!"

"Can we just call it iSimplyTitans?" suggested Raven.

"Good idea!" exclaimed Cyborg typing the name "iSimplyTitans" on the computer.

"Aren't we going to post our schedule for the days each of us are doing it?" asked Robin.

"Good idea!" said Cyborg. "Who wants Monday?"

"I do!" exclaimed Starfire as Cyborg typed on the keyboard.

"Who wants Tuesday?" asked Cyborg.

Nobody raised their hand or said anything.

"Good, Robin, you have Tuesday," said Cyborg as he typed some words on the keyboard.

"What?" asked Robin. "I never wanted Tuesday!"

"And I'll take Wednesday," said Cyborg typing on his keyboard again. "Who wants Thursday?"

"I'll take Thursday," said Raven.

"Good," said Cyborg still typing on his keyboard. "Then that leaves BB on Friday."

"YAY!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"I also added some days for our comedy and get-togethers," said Cyborg.

"Let's see the schedule!" shouted Beast Boy.

"Fine!" said Cyborg.

* * *

The YouTube Channel Schedule:

 _Monday: Starfire_

 _Tuesday: Robin_

 _Wednesday: Cyborg_

 _Thursday: Raven_

 _Friday: Beast Boy_

 _Saturday: All (Challenges)_

 _Sunday: All (Comedies)_

* * *

"Good!" exclaimed Cyborg. "We have it all set!"

"What topic shall we do on our first week?" asked Starfire.

"We all should do the Stripped Down Challenge," answered Cyborg.

"What is this Stripped Down Challenge you've heard of my friend?" asked Starfire.

"You ramble about yourself for 10 minutes without editing the video," replied Cyborg.

"I will be the first one to test it out!" exclaimed Starfire.

"Yes you will," said Robin.

"What camera do we have to make all the videos look clear?" asked Beast Boy.

"Um… We need to go shopping," said Cyborg.

"To the mall?" asked Starfire.

"Yes," sighed Cyborg.

"YAY!" exclaimed Starfire. "Raven and I will go do the shopping of the mall!"

"Not me," said Raven. "Pick someone else." Raven started walking away.

"No Raven!" shouted Starfire. "You and I are going to do the shopping of the mall!" Starfire grabbed onto Raven's hand while Raven tried to release Star's powerful grip.

"Really? Why am I the only other girl besides Starfire on this team?"

"Raven, you need to learn to do fun things," said Beast Boy. "Starfire is fun, so you should have fun with her! You don't have to be lonely all the time."

"Fine Beast Boy, but soon, I'll prove you wrong," said Raven.

"You'll regret saying that," replied Beast Boy while smirking and walking away with the other boys.

* * *

At the mall…

"Ooh!" exclaimed Starfire. "Raven look!"

Raven looked at a pink dress with lots of sparkles on it and there was a beautiful string of roses near the top of the dress. The dress had no straps, and only came down to two inches below her bottom.

"It's horrifying," replied Raven.

"It is the marvelous!"

"I'd rather have this sweatshirt," said Raven while looking at a black sweatshirt with stripes.

"It looks gloomy," said Starfire.

"I like it better than that fancy dress you wanted," answered Raven looking at her communicator. "The boys found a camera. They told us to meet them in the food court."

"Why Friend Raven? Is it an attempt to escape the mall of shopping?"

"No, look, they sent us a message," said Raven as Starfire peered into Raven's communicator.

"Let's go to the boys then!" exclaimed Starfire as she flew quickly dragging Raven behind her.

"Stop going so fast," said Raven.

"Oh, sorry," apologized Starfire as she went back down to the ground to walk.

"What took you girls so long?" asked Robin.

"There's weak connection here," answered Raven. "Star didn't even get the message and I just barely did."

"Oh, that's bad," said Robin. "Usually there's strong connection here."

"We were in the part of the mall where the weakest connection was, not with you guys."

"Did the guys get the camera yet?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah," said Cyborg. "I got an SD73 Colors. The newest version! It looks amazing! You could send your video to a mobile device to edit the video way easier! The deal for us was seventy percent off!"

"That sounds amazing Friend Cyborg!" exclaimed Starfire. As Starfire said that, her stomach started rumbling. Cyborg heard it.

"I hear you Star, let's go get some lunch!"

"I want to get the pizza from the Pizza Hut!"

"What do you guys want?"

"Plain cheese, with cheese crusts," said Robin. "That makes it fair for everyone."

"Fine," said Cyborg and Beast Boy in unison.

* * *

Dear Reader,

That was the end of chapter 1. I made up the name for the camera since I don't really know any camera brands. :D I still hope you all enjoyed it. I still think I should make each chapter at least 1000 words a day! New chapters I post at least one chapter each day so look forward to seeing my chapters! Please leave a compliment or critique in the comments! Thanks guys! Love yah all!

~HeroezLuver


	2. Chapter 2: Starfire

The YouTuber Life

Chapter 2: Starfire

By,

HeroezLuver

Dear Reader,

I am SUPER sorry that I didn't post a new chapter yesterday and the day before, because I was on the road to Los Angeles which meant that I had NO connection at ALL, but just to tell you, I do not live ANYWHERE near Los Angeles. I still do have connection at my hotel though! YAY! I will be typing a chapter right now and FOUR more later. Try to read my other stories and I want to thank PinkAwesomeCow and Astrallum for reviewing last chapter. Feel free to type in anything you want, but no bad reviews. :D I want you to type in who's your favorite YouTuber! Mine is The Diamond Minecart (DanTDM!).

"Let me see if the camera is working," said Star while tapping onto the camera screen. "Oh, it is working. Greetings! My name is Starfire and I am part of the Teen Titans. I will be doing the Stripped Down Challenge today! If you do not know what the Stripped Down Challenge is, it is a challenge where you talk about yourself for ten minutes and you do not edit the video.

"I will start in 3… 2… 1…

"Hello and greetings from me, Starfire. As you may have heard, I am part of the Teen Titans. I love them all, but we all get into fights sometimes. I was born on a planet called Tamaran. I was born into a royal family, but when I was little, my parents did the way of passing. I was devastated to hear that they left, so I had a k'norfka named Gandolf. He was the nicest to me out of everyone. The only one who didn't really like me at all was my big sister Blackfire. She was jealous that in the future, I'd be the Queen of Tamaran, not her. Soon after, I got captured by the Citadel and while it was on its way to another place, I escaped to Earth, where I met the Teen Titans.

"At that time, we weren't the Teen Titans yet, but we really did not like each other. I had to do the lip contact with Robin to learn their language, but I had no likings to Robin that time. Everyone did not like each other, and we were fighting so often. Raven tried to keep her temper while everyone was fighting, so she screamed at us to 'shut up.' Everyone got quiet immediately. She said that we all should calm down and help each other since we all got into this mess. We all started to learn something from that. After defeating the Citadel, we all form a team called the Teen Titans with our leader Robin.

"I have five minutes and thirty seconds left, so I will just talk about my likings, my bonding with the other Titans. I have a bumgorf named Silkie. I got him from Beast Boy. I had to hide Silkie from the others. They eventually found out, but Beast Boy didn't say anything. That was my bonding with Beast Boy and Silkie. I always ask to go to the mall with Raven, yet she says no. She never really wanted to go. Hmm…" Starfire scratched her chin. "Only once though, but she just wanted to go get some coffee at Starbucks. The time we REALLY got along was when we both did the body switching. We learned more about each other and became more of the patient. That was my bonding with Raven. One time, I travelled through time, and I met him first. I remember Friend Cyborg looked the older. It was surprising, but he helped me formed the Teen Titans again. I soon realized that the Titans needed me. That was my bonding with Friend Cyborg. I remember the time we went to Tokyo, Friend Robin only wanted to investigate the mystery and not have the time to play with us. We were the depressed, so I talked to him for a while, and he soon changed his mind to relax and get the mind focused easier since we all worked the hard. He even did the lip contact with me…"

"Really Star?" interrupted Robin grabbing his mug that said "World's Best Superhero" and pouring some coffee into it. "You really had to say that?"

"Yes, Robin," answered Starfire. "I had to say that. I have three minutes and twenty seconds left. I need to add more of the details. I will tell you all of my likings. I like spending the time with Friend Robin, learning more of the English from Friend Beast Boy, watching my bumgorf Silkie play, taking Friend Raven to the mall with me…"

"Starfire," interrupted Robin again while taking a sip of his coffee. "I think it was more like dragging Raven to the mall, not taking her to the mall. Raven hates the mall."

"Hate is a strong word Robin," said Starfire. "But then again, I have two minutes left! Oh no! I also like playing little games with the Titans and helping Friend Cyborg clean his 'baby.' In my spare time, I like to play with Silkie, make the fun game up, try on more of the new clothings, making the silly practical jokes with Friend Beast Boy, meditating with Friend Raven, and making the delicious breakfast although, my friends do not like my cooking. I like the food I make. It is the delicious, right?"

"Star," said Robin again while putting his cup in the sink. "They have to try it first, or how else are they going to know how you cook?"

"I have one more of the minute left!" exclaimed Starfire.

"It's not of the minute Star. It's just a minute left."

"Oh, I did not know. I have one more minute left. Now can I please do the talking?"

"Sure, anything you want."

"Oh! I have the idea! I will tell everyone what I want for Christmas!"

"Okay?"

"What I want for Christmas is the Barbie doll, the fluffy pink unicorn, and the adorable puppy Beanie Boo!" Starfire's timer started ringing loudly, so Starfire had to turn it off. "I guess my time is up, and thank you for listening to me talking about myself. Bye friends!" Starfire started fiddling with the camera to turn it off.

"You press the same button you turned on earlier," replied Robin.

"Oh, sorry."

I hope you liked that chapter! The Titans are going to see if Star did good or not next chapter, so look out for it soon! Please leave some tips or compliments in the comments! They'll be very helpful to see if I'm doing good or not. Thanks! Bye!

~HeroezLuver


	3. Chapter 3: Robin

The YouTuber Life

Chapter 3: Robin

By,

HeroezLuver

Hello guys! Sorry I haven't been adding a chapter lately! I was on the road to LA! I did NOT have any connection or Wi-Fi, so I couldn't post any chapter. But I'm back! I will be catching up to the schedule with an extra THREE more chapters today! Thanks guys! Now let's get started!

"Hey guys!" greeted Robin. "Today is my day making a video for YouTube! My days are on Tuesdays! As you can see, Star's is on Monday! This week's theme is the Stripped Down Challenge, so all the other Titans are going to be doing the Stripped Down Challenge. If you didn't watch yesterday's video, the Stripped Down Challenge is when you talk and talk for ten minutes without stopping. Basically, we'll be rambling on and on for ten minutes. I will start in 3… 2… 1…

"Hey guys! As you may have known, my name is Robin." Robin stops to laugh. "I already told you all about that! Well, my real name is Richard Grayson, or Dick Grayson. Now, don't say in the comments that my name is a bad word, okay? My name wasn't meant to be a bad word. My parents were trapeze artists, but there was this certain guy who didn't like them, so he cut the strings on their last ever performance. My parents both died falling head first onto the ground.

"Soon after, a guy named Bruce Wayne adopted me and brought me in. It turns out that he was the famous Batman! I was super happy to be living with him! Then, he took me into some serious combat training which I totally passed in them! It was hard and scary yet exciting at the same time! Soon, he asked me to be his sidekick, and I said YES! Now, I did not wear the same costume at that time, so they basically look like this." Robin pulled his hands up to reveal a little elf-looking suit covered in red and green attached with a golden cape, but Robin realized immediately what he was doing, so he put his old clothes down and blushed. "It was one of my most embarrassing moments in my life! Well, at first, not really, because I was just basically admiring Batman the whole time.

"I started leaving him to try and be a solo hero in Jump City, but just then, an alien ship spiraled down to Earth, so I went to see what was happening. There was a fiery raging alien near it. It looked pretty scary to be honest. I met these other people named Beast Boy, wearing a mask over him, Cyborg, a cyborg that insisted Beast Boy to take off the mask, and Raven, a half human-half demon that wants to be alone when Beast Boy tries to take off her cloak. The alien girl quickly kissed me! Yeah, she kissed me! For some reason, she knew our language right away, so it was weird. We soon knew that alien girl named Starfire. We soon understood why she was on Earth in the first place. If you really want to know why she was on Earth in the first place, you have to watch her episode from yesterday. We all got into a huge fight until Raven screamed out BE QUIET! She said that we shouldn't be fighting at each other in this situation. We should be working together. We all recognized that she was right, so we decided to bust into the space alien ship thingy and destroy all the evil aliens! And we won! We soon decided we should work with each other more often, so we created a superhero team to defend Jump City. And you know what? Fighting with a friend in the dark is better than fighting alone in the light! I would never want to work solo again!

"Now, I have a little less than five minutes left, so I will explain some things I like to do with the Titans. I probably like combat training the most, which usually sometimes, Beast Boy REALLY hates doing it, so he tries to skip it. Another hobby is watching television when I'm not really busy. Sometimes I do play videogames with Beast Boy or Cyborg. Usually, they win. I'm not really that good at videogames. One last hobby is cooking. If you don't probably know, I like cooking, but Beast Boy usually complains about my meat cooking, because of course, he's a vegetarian. He is not vegan, because of course, he still eats cheese. I just make him French fries or a normal, healthy vegetable sandwich with no meat but some cheese.

"I have three minutes and thirty seconds left. Oh wow. Time flies quickly. I will talk about what I like and don't like about the other Titans now. Let's start with Starfire. What I like about Starfire is that she's always there when I need her. I don't like about her is her cooking. Sorry Star. Now, I will go on to Rae. What I like about her is that she always has an idea in mind whenever there's a problem. What I don't like about her is that she's always distant from us. She's never like to play with us. She would just like to stay quiet and mediate for a while. Next is Beast Boy. I like that Beast Boy has a kind heart to not eat meat. What I don't like about him is that he is very lazy."

"Hey!" shouted Beast Boy. "I heard that!"

"Sorry Beast Boy!" replied Robin. "Now, let's go on to Cyborg. I like that he builds many cool tools for us to use for missions. I don't like that the fact is that he's always attached his vehicle he makes.

"I think I should start telling what I like. My favorite colors are red and green."

"Ooh!" shouted Beast Boy in a girly voice. "Robin is very Chrismassy!"

"No!" shouted Robin back. "I do like Christmas but not because of the colors! Okay, back on topic. I like combat training."

"Everyone knows that!" shouted Beast Boy.

"Can you please atop interrupting what I'm trying to say here?" asked Robin. Beast Boy covered his hands over his mouth. "Thank you. Now, I also like all the Titans, sometimes." Robin glared at Beast Boy.

"I'm sorry!"

"They are all very unique and…"

"Especially me!"

"Beast Boy! Stop interrupting!"

"Fine!"

"I have less than a minute left! I like them all because they are very unique and different. Like a rainbow. I guess I should conclude my speech now that the fact of being interrupted, I really hope you all watch this. Thank you for your day.

"Okay, my time is up, so please leave a thumbs up below and please subscribe! Thanks guys! Bye!" Robin pressed the off button and started watching his video.

"We're not supposed to edit the Stripped Down Challenge you know!" reminded Beast Boy.

"I know! You don't have to remind me."

"Let's see how Star's went."

"WOW! She has 5000 views already? And 1289 thumbs up? And only 5 thumbs down? She is good!"

"I know right?"

"And we already have 142 subscribers! And one of them is DanTDM!"

"Why?"

"Why is he subscribing us? But this is cool, you know!"

Hey guys! We'll find out why DanTDM subscribed them in the next chapter! Thanks guys for the support! See you all later! BYE! (in a Stampy voice)


End file.
